


Doting

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Banter, Cats, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fempreg, Overprotective Heather, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "And I say it's just the right size for the two of us to handle while your mama's taking it easy."  Heather brings home a solstice tree, Nephenee is very pregnant and not used to being doted on, and their adopted daughter is on Heather's side.
Relationships: Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> I was going to put in a whole thing about Micaiah creating a spell to make magical lesbian babies, but it didn't fit. That's pretty much what happened, though.

"Maybe a little to the left? What do you think, babe?" Nephenee looked up from her sewwing as Heather put the small evergreen tree down just left of the hearth, patting away the loosening needles. Their cat, who could sleep through a thunderstorm, instantly awakened from his nap and leapt down from the mantle, chasing the needles across the floor with a meow.

"I still say this tree isn't big enough," their adopted daughter Lana announced, stamping the excess snow from her boots.

"And I say it's just the right size for the two of us to handle while your mama's taking it easy." Heather bounded over to the couch, plopped down, and patted Nephenee's big belly. "Heavy lifting isn't good for the baby." Nephenee blushed.

"I'm sure I could handle a _little._ I mean, I won't drop for another two months," she said. "I mean, with all us kids my mama worked the farm till the labor pains started." Heather shook her head.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you _should._ It's the Solstice, you're my wife, and you've already run yourself ragged fancying up the house and cooking," she said. "So I say you deserve to rest and let us wait on you hand and foot." She patted Nephenee's belly again. "I'm sure the little one agrees." The baby chose just that exact moment to kick and Nephenee couldn't help but giggle. The same thing had happened when Heather's mother told her to get out of the kitchen and let _her_ finish the dishes.

"So that's you, your mama, and our little bun in the oven," she said. Lana sat down on Nephenee's other side, curling up against her and resting her head on her belly.

"When Heather-mom puts it that way she's got a point. And I'm sure Archer would agree if he could talk." Nephenee smiled, ruffling her daughter's cap of reddish-brown hair.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered," she laughed. In truth, she didn't mind being doted on _that_ much, but it was kind of embarrassing every time she thought of her mama waddling through the fields about to pop. Daddy'd never even dream of making her rest till _after_ the babies came, _such stuff's okay for city folk but not us._ Briefly, she wondered if they'd scold her for letting Heather and Lana spoil her so much, but given how they'd accepted her moving to the "big city" in the first place they'd probably understand.

"So I reckon we'll get ourselves an extra-big tree next year to make up for it?" she ventured.

"Of course! The biggest one we can fit in here, with lots of decorations," Heather said. "Um, but maybe we better cat-proof it. And this one." The rustling of branches grabbed Nephenee's attention just then, followed by a _mrow_ , and Lana leaped up to grab the kitty and brush the needles and dirt off his fur.

"Naughty naughty, Archer!"

"Usually he waits till we've got the strings and baubles all over it," Nephenee murmured as Lana set the cat down on her belly, where he instantly curled up and started purring. "Um, that's nice and all, but I was hopin' to get up and stretch my legs...maybe help you fix up the tree?" She tried to make cute puppy-dog eyes, hoping that'd convince Heather a little.

"And make a sleeping cat move? That's kind of mean," Heather teased. Once Archer was sleepy enough he didn't mind being moved to another soft place.

"C'mon, Heather, just lemme hang up a few garlands? Or I could help y'all sort through the chest," she pleaded. "I promise I'll let someone else make dinner later, I'll even eat sitting here on the sofa. Please?"

"Well..." Heather pretended to think, she always did that whenever she was gonna say yes and wanted to keep Nephenee or Lana in suspense. Nephenee'd grown too used to it to complain. "I guess it can't hurt! It'd be pretty boring decorating the tree all by ourselves, right, kiddo?"

"Yeah! Nephenee-mama has a good eye for this stuff," Lana said, gently picking up Archer and moving him to a pillow. The cat didn't even twitch, still purring deeply. "I'll get the chest!"

"And I'll help your other mom over to the tree," Heather said, holding out her arm. Carefully, Nephenee took hold of it, easing herself up off the couch little by little, one arm around her middle to brace herself. She had to lean on her wife a few moments to get her bearings before she could waddle over to the tree.

"You two'll have to hand me whatever you want on the top," she cautioned.

"Gotcha. Hey, Lana, careful, you're gonna pull your arm out of its socket!" Heather warned, rushing over to help Lana as she struggled to drag the big wooden chest over to the tree. She was strong for a kid her age, but even Nephenee at her most physically fit couldn't lift that thing without groaning.

They spent the rest of the afternoon putting up all the baubles and garlands, little trinkets Lana'd made for the tree her first solstice with them, and some of the trinkets Nephenee'd made as a kid that mama had insisted she bring along with her when she moved to the city. By the time they finished Nephenee's feet ached and her back felt stiff and she was glad to get back on the sofa and not move a muscle till it was time to go to bed.

"We're having dinner in the den with you. No arguments," Heather's mama said, and Nephenee offered no objection.


End file.
